


One Short Day

by Man_Who_Sold_The_World



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, they go to oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Man_Who_Sold_The_World/pseuds/Man_Who_Sold_The_World
Summary: A Labyrinth fic wherein Jareth takes Sarah to Oz, commissioned by the incredible alegriavida





	1. Chapter 1

Finals week, and she has rehearsal.

 

And, for some reason,  _ that’s  _ when  _ he  _ decides to send an official summons, caked in  _ glitter  _ with Sir Didymus when he visits. Sarah sighs, at least somewhat glad that he didn’t try appearing himself. She stares at it for a moment, then looking back to her laptop.

 

She jumps up from her bed, glancing over it once more as she pulls on a sweater and chucks. Christine, her roommate, isn’t supposed to be back until the morning, and as much as she resents being  _ summoned _ , she could use the distraction from whatever bullshit she was throwing together to turn in for her macroeconomics class.

 

“Alright Didymus, lead the way.” she prompts, following him through the mirror.

 

It lets out just outside the city, and despite the fact that she has been back here since her first visit, the goblins are still amazed as she walks about the city casually. She takes a deep breath, the air smelling just as foreign, but comforting, as it always has. She basically waltzes into the castle, no one stopping or questioning her as she enters the throne room. Jareth seems surprised to actually see her. He stands, staring at her as though she were some apparition. He waves his hand, and all but Sir Didymus flee.

“You came…” he mutters in astonishment as he stands before her.

“You seem... _ surprised _ .” she replies, watching him closely. 

“I didn’t think you would.” he explains.

“Why did you think that?” she asks, glancing around the throne room. “I’ve returned since we last met.”

“I know, but never for... _ me _ .” he continues. She stares at him for a moment before taking a step back.

“Yeah, you never  _ asked _ . Besides, with the way I left things, I was just surprised that I wasn’t detained or thrown out the first time I came back.” she looks down to Didymus for a moment. “I’m fine, my honor will remain intact, you can go back to your post good Sir.” she assures, ruffling the fur on his head for a moment before watching him walk off, the doors seemingly close on their own the as he goes. “What did you want anyway? I’m kind of busy at the moment, finals week and all.”

“Ah, yes, that… Hoggle tells me that you’ve an interest in novels.” he begins.

“I’m minoring in English, so yeah…” she gives him an odd look.

“And he’s also worried about you, stressed as you are about these... _ finals _ .” he continues, careful not to overstep.

“Was he worried about me, or worried about being thrown into the  _ Bog of Eternal Stench _ ?” she asks wryly.

“About you, as am I…he said you had enjoyed reading that  _ Oz  _ book of yours and I had thought that perhaps you would like to accompany me there?” he offers, not nervous, but not with his usual air of cockiness either.

“ _ Accompany  _ you there? Oz is real? And you aren’t banned?” she asks.

“Yes it is real and  _ no  _ I am not banned.” he counters with a roll of his eyes. “I need to go there on official business and had thought that perhaps it would do you well to go and do something that didn’t have to do with university.” he then explains.

“What kind of business? I’ve got finals tomorrow, I can’t just disappear.” she asks.

“Trading, mostly. It’s really just signing a few paper. After that, we would be free to explore as you see fit.” he replies, looking to her imploringly. “Time flows differently there too, time flows differently most everywhere but your realm. We would be gone no longer than a few hours in your realm.” she considers him for a moment, looking to her feet, before looking back to him.

“Alright.” she agrees, and he appears almost shocked. “Who are we meeting with? I’m not exactly dressed for royalty.”

“Glinda, she oversees quite a lot over there, and you are aware that I’m royalty, yes? Goblin King and all…” he replies.

“Yeah I know, but I  _ know  _ you. We’re friends... _ sorta _ , I don’t need to dress for you.” she explains, and he smiles at that. 

“Even so, I can aquire you something if you feel underdressed.” he suggests.

“Okay, don’t say that like you don’t have a secret closet of gowns and shoes and shit that you keep on the off-chance that I’ll one day come running back here begging to join you again.” she scoffs.

“Who told you?” he demands, though there’s a distinct warm twinkle in his eyes.

“Ha! I knew it!” she teases, circling him as she takes in the throne room. “I’ll bite, what kind of dresses?” she asks, plopping down on the throne. “Not like the one from the peach dream, right?”

“No,  _ not like the one from the peach dream _ ,” he replies, turning and watching as she throws her legs over the side of her seat. “That wouldn’t be at all practical. Besides, that wasn’t fit for a-”

“What,  _ queen _ ?” she asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Woman of your age. Sarah, I’m trying to be... _ considerate _ .” he insists, nearly pouting as he approaches. 

“I’m sorry,  _ you’re right _ , I’m being  _ inconsiderate _ , unqueenly—” he gives her a look at that, but she continues. “A bit of an asshole… I’m in.” she then decides, sitting up and standing.

“You are?” he asks, surprised as she moves to stand at his side.

“Yeah, I am. You seem genuine, which is  _ weird _ , but nice.” she replies honestly.

“I’m  _ genuine  _ more often than not, you know.” he mutters, offering an arm. She takes it and sighs. 

  
  


“Okay, so not a closet. There’s like  _ four  _ things in here.” Sarah mutters as she looks around the mostly empty room.

“Not a closet at all, actually, this is just where I usually get fitted for my own clothes.” He replies, pulling a soft greyish blue dress from a cabinet that closed into the wall, leaving no seems. 

“Weird, for some reason I had thought you would just magic them on.” she muses, eyeing the dress.

“No, you’ve no idea how much energy it would take to uphold an illusion like that for so long, it’d be entirely too distracting.” he explains, holding the gown out for her viewing.

“I like it,” she decides, stepping closer and running her fingers over the soft, thin, fabric. “The bodice looks like armor,  _ nice _ .” she further comments, lightly pulling it from his grasp.

“It is, actually. Oz is a beautiful, but dangerous, place.” he replies, smiling as she looks over his gift.

“How considerate. How long have you been planning this... _ outing _ anyway?” She asks, folding the gown over her arm as she wanders the small room, trying to feel for grooves in the walls. 

“Only for a few days. Everything I have made is armored in one way or another.” he replies honestly, stepping beside her and pressing into the wall with two fingers. The panel pops open, revealing a small, mirrored room. “You can leave your clothes in there if you’d like, they’ll still be there when we return.” he the offers, Sarah ducking under his arm to enter.

“You know, that giant, poofy, suspiciously wedding-esque dress you had me in wasn’t exactly very  _ armored _ .” she goads.

“You weren’t in any danger then,” he insists.

“Yeah, tell that to the firies, or the  _ bog of eternal stench _ , or the risk of dehydration, or your army of goblins that was waiting for me when I finally made it into the city.” she shoots back, watching his unashamed expression.

“Humans will forever confuse me with their sense of morals…” he mutters, then stepping back and closing the door.

 

She changes quickly, the dress  _ suspiciously  _ fitting perfectly. She loosely folds her clothes, setting them on a bench and eyeing herself in the mirror. After a moment, she turns, pressing a palm against the wall and  _ willing  _ it to open. 

_ It does _ .

She pushes it open, stepping out and looking down to the top of her chucks. They’re comfortable, but they, with her jelly bracelets, clash with the soft, flowing garment. She likes it.

“You ready?” she asks, stepping forward and offering a hand. He takes it, though not sure in his approach. 

“Always.” he replies with a grin. “Hold your breath,” he then instructs. She does, squeezing his hand as wind whips around them. Despite having to squint to keep the dust out of her eyes, Sarah keeps them open, wanting to see the transportation this time. 

It doesn’t disappoint. 

Tornadoes have nothing on this, there’s no destruction. It isn’t an endless swirl of color like movies always show teleportation as, more like the slow melting away of one reality into another. As though each realm were a wet painting, dripping into the next. They morph into a, surprisingly, plain throne room, if it could even be called that. There was what appeared to be some kind of throne, sat behind a comically large desk. In front of that, a few chairs, and a beautiful rug. 

“Not saying I’m kinda disappointed, but—” she begins, Jareth shooting her a look and reluctantly taking his hand back as a woman enters.

“Oh, you’re early!” she exclaims, rushing forward and smoothing out her poofy, light lavender, skirts. “You must be the acquaintance our dear king said he was bringing.” she smiles, curtseying gracefully. “I am Glinda,” she then adds simply. 

“Sarah,” she replies, curtseying just as gracefully(having had her practice on stage). “Thank you for allowing my presence.” she then adds, looking about the room curiously. 

“Of course, we don’t have many guests here these days. Where did you say you were from?” she asks.

“Kansas,” Sarah replies with a wry smile, Jareth almost rolling his eyes.

“Kansas?” Glinda asks in confusion.

“She’s from Aboveground.” Jareth clarifies simply, the witch unable to conceal all of her shock.

“Oh, well… Sarah, Oz is a very beautiful, and to some,  _ magical _ land, but it’s also  _ very  _ dangerous. Are you sure you want to remain here? Even with the abilities of your chaperone, it can still be... _ deadly _ .” she warns with genuine concern.

“First off, he’s not my  _ chaperone _ .” Sarah insists, eyeing Jareth warily for a moment before returning her gaze to the witch. “Second, I assure you that I have  _ plenty  _ of experience with beautiful,  _ but deadly _ , lands. Hell, I mean, I’m sure if I can’t beat his labyrinth, I can survive Oz.” she insists, the witch’s eyes widening as she steps closer.

“You’re... _ her _ !” Glinda mutters in amazement. “Jareth, you didn’t say—” she glances between the two of them, then back to Sarah. “ _ You’re the Champion of the Labyrinth _ !”

“I have a title?” Sarah asks, glancing over to him.

“I hadn’t expected it to spread so quickly, but with the way time and gossip flows here...yes Glinda, she is the champion.” he sighs.

“Why didn’t you say anything? I’d have had welcome party waiting.” Glinda insists.

“Because you’d have had a welcome party ready. I had wanted this trip to be as simple as possible.” Jareth explains, looking to Sarah assuringly before glancing back to Glinda. “Now, do you have the papers?” he asks.

“Yes...yes I do,” the witch replies, pacing over to the desk and removing a large, rolled up, scroll. “Just sign here,” she explains as the pair step towards the desk.

“I’m surprised you don’t have to sign it in blood,” Sarah comments as she looks over the scroll, which almost appears withered and yellow. 

“It’s a trade deal, not a marriage certificate Sarah.” Jareth mutters in reply, focused more on the contract than her as he reads it over once more. He signs it, name written in some inhuman language. 

“There, perfect!” she beems, rolling the scroll back up and putting it back into the desk. “Thank you Jareth, I really do wish you’d allow us to properly celebrate this with you, you’ve no idea what this kind of deal will do for our people.”

“Actually, I do.” He replies, hands resting behind his back. “If you’d like to thank me, keep the festivities to a minimum until our departure.” 

“Of course,” the witch agrees, looking to Sarah fondly. “Would you like someone to guide you, or would you rather travel alone?” she asks.

“Alone,” Sarah replies, speaking before Jareth can. “Thank you though.” 

“Well, then I’ll escort you two out, and you can find your own path.” Glinda offers.

“Of course, thank you.” Sarah replies, turning towards Jareth to find him looking at her oddly. She gives him a look back, and he snaps out of it, looking coldly diplomatic as Glinda leads them out of the small palace.

“Do you need any direction from here?” Glinda asks, Sarah tilting her head back as she looks around in amazement. The palace is guarded by what seems to be a group of girls younger than her, but armored more fiercely. Their eyes follow her, and almost uncomfortably so. 

“No...I think we’ll be fine, it's very gracious of you though.” Jareth replies, smiling as Sarah tentatively steps forward. They weren’t in The Emerald City, she knew that for sure. No, instead the small palace seemed to glimmer dully red, like unrefined rubies stone. The sky was an intense blue that almost hurt to look at directly, the clouds taking a strange, almost salmon, hue despite the time of day. If she turned in one direction, she could see an ever-present rainbow, if she turned the other, a deep navy horizon with a beautiful moon of rosy hue just beyond her eyes’ reach. The forest that surrounded them was like no other, bark that sparkled(but did not glitter), deep black forest-esque hues of brown, rich soil, dark as real chocolate. The trees that were healthy sported deep emerald leaves, some even with light, cherry-like, blossoms. The trees that weren’t had gruesome looking red vines climbing their trunks, suffocating them. The vines appeared as though they were bloodied-claws, coming together in some places to block out the light, trunk beneath decomposing into the rich soil seen below. The path laid out from the palace to the road seemed to be laid, not in jewels, but in a kind of textured marble that, while appearing smooth, seemed to retain the friction of concrete. The road itself from here didn’t seem to appear gold or yellow, but a soft lavender grass itself. Sarah bent down, running her hand across, then her fingers, through the almost  _ plush  _ grass, then rising upon noticing the others staring. 

“My apologies, it’s different than I had expected.” she says sincerely, Jareth watching her warmly, the witch simply smiling. 

“Nonsense, it’s overwhelming for even the locals.” she assures. “If you needn’t anything else, I shall take my leave.” 

“Thank you,” Jareth replies, stepping forward and kissing the witch’s hand. “My kingdom will be ecstatic to learn of this.” Glinda smiles, disappearing into a bubble and slowly floating away. Sarah watched until she was far enough away, then turning to Jareth.

“How many titles do I have?” she asks.

“What do you mean?” he asks in return.

“ _ Champion of the Labyrinth _ , what other titles have I been bestowed unknowingly?” she asks incessantly.

“Well... _ Champion of the Labyrinth, Guardian of the Outer Folk _ — _ ”  _

_ “Guardian of the Outer Folk _ ?” she asks in surprise. 

“Outer Folk, those that live outside the gates of the Goblin City, you’ve come to be their protector by proxy.” he explains.

“Which means?” she asks. 

“It’s just a title the goblins gave you after you continued to return and hear the problems of those outside the city, they tell tales of your visits, of the aid you provide when needed.” he replies.

“Aid?” she looks to him oddly as he leads her down the road.

“Mostly removing thorns and starting fires, but it’s a lot to them.” he looks to her with a distinct reverence.

“Didn’t know I meant so much to them.” she says in surprise, pausing and kneeling for a second as she fiddles with the laces of her shoes.

“You mean a lot to many of us Sarah, if you hadn’t returned, I don’t know what the goblins would have done.” he continues.

“Continued living your lives I suppose,” she mutters as she loosens the laces of her shoes, then pulling her feet from them and tugging her socks off.

“What are you doing?” he asks curiously. 

“If I’m going to be in Oz, I’m going to know what it feels like underfoot.” she explains, stuffing her socks into the shoes, then tying the laces together and holding them by it. 

“I so often forget how peculiar you are, even for a mortal.” he mutters, though not cruelly. 

“Yeah well, I don’t really think a normal person would A) call upon the  _ Goblin King _ , B) actually solve his labyrinth, and C) agree to travel with him to another realm for the fun of it after defeating him years prior.” she says, as though it all should be obvious. “Normal teenagers don’t wander parks reciting archaic plays in costume.” she looks to him oddly, then chuckling to herself. “Luckily once you hit college though, wandering parks in costume suddenly makes you eccentric and  _ shakespearean _ , pretentious people try to date you over it.”

“They do?” he asks, hands behind his back once more as they walk along the soft road.

“They do, but like I said: they’re pretentious. Besides, I’m already busy with school and work and the goblins.” she assures, glancing over to him and offering an arm. “You know, you really should try walking barefoot on this stuff, it’s divine.”

“Oh certainly not, what kind of image would that portray? The Goblin King running barefoot through Oz? It’s already taken this long to establish trade, I don’t need the people here assuming I’m some wildling.” he rebuffs, taking her arm and grinning at her.

“Bold of you to assume anyone here knows, nor cares, what you look like Goblin King.” she teases, padding along the nearly velvet road.

“Well,  _ I do _ .” he grumbles. “What would you like to see while we’re here anyway?” he then asks. 

“Well, the yellow brick road is a  _ must  _ for sure, Emerald City, the  _ Deadly Desert _ , just the edge of it of course, and China Country, to start.” she replies, Jareth then staring ahead in contemplation before turning towards her.

“If what I remember is right, this path leads into the yellow brick road, the next closest thing would be China Country, then The Emerald City, we’d have to travel through Winkie Country to get to the edge of the Deadly Desert though, would you be opposed to a detour to the Tin Castle?” he asks. 

“Oh! No, I had almost forgotten about that, I’d love to.” she decides.

“It’s a lot of walking, but it’s doable.” he begins. “And it’s well worth it,”

“Well, it better be. I am not well accustomed to my childhood reading turning out to be real  _ and  _ lame” she chuckles.

“Ah, so my labyrinth didn’t disappoint you after all?” he teases, regarding her curiously as the lavender path slowly lets out onto a nearly golden yellow road. 

“Disappointing? No,  _ never _ . Extremely dangerous and annoying though, well..” she retorts, eyes then being drawn to the road before her. Sarah dropped her shoes and Jareth’s arm mindlessly as she walked forward. She sighed in amazement, her feet finding their way onto the road, almost as though of their own accord. She stood in its center, turning and looking at the path both behind her and in front. The edges of the bricks shimmered like unrefined quarry stone, the bricks themselves almost too bright to look at directly. 

Sarah jumped when she felt Jareth’s hand on her shoulder, his other holding her shoes as he stood beside her. 

“It’s nothing and everything like I imagined it all at once,” she mutters, glancing to him as he surveys the seemingly endless road.

“My father told me tales of this place when I was younger, but he never spoke of its beauty, just of its dangers.” he whispers, looking over it in equal awe. “The maps he had always were covered in drawn creatures more ferocious than anything my kingdom could ever conjure, save for the labyrinth itself. I could never figure why.”

“He probably didn’t want you to mingle with other blood,” Sarah replies mindlessly, walking forward confidently. “ _ Come on feet _ .” she whispers to herself, Jareth following behind her after a moment, her shoes still in hand. “This way to China Country, right?” she asks without turning back.

“I won’t lead you astray,” he promises softly, coming to walk by her side. “How is the stone road on your feet?” he then asks, nearly smirking.

“Surprisingly painless, though not nearly as soft as the purple grass.” she replies, glancing over to him. “Oh, you got my shoes…” she mutters, reaching for them, the fae only releasing them when she grabbed them. “Thanks,” she then says, carrying them herself.

“Sarah, you really should be careful what you say, especially around my kind.” he warns.

“That sounds ominous, why?” she asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Thanking someone of my kind is an admittance to owing a debt, one that can be called in late, you understand?” he explains.

“Yeah, but just  _ don’t  _ call it in.” she replies, looking to him oddly then. 

“You really don’t know how the fae operate, do you?” he asks.

“I’ve been doing my research, but you have a choice, don’t you?” she replies, then turning to walk backwards as she faced him. 

“It’s not about  _ choice _ , necessarily, you mortals seem so  _ obsessed  _ with  _ choice _ .” he mutters.

“Yeah, that kinda happens when your lifespan is a tenth of other  _ beings  _ less  _ obsessed  _ with choice.” she replies, almost bitterly. “Besides, you didn’t seem so opposed with the idea of  _ choice  _ when there was a possibility of me  _ choosing  _ to be  _ your queen _ .” she continues, then coming to a realization. “That’s the thing with your kind, isn’t it? You use  _ choice  _ to try and manipulate the outcome  _ you  _ desire. That’s why you’re so particular about your wording, if you don’t have confirmation of a  _ choice _ , you can’t manipulate it.” 

Jareth sighs, “Your kind’s writing on mine aren’t particularly kind, are they?” he asks.

“Not really, though I’d kill to see what kind of books green gentlemen write of humans, how  _ stupid  _ we must appear to you.” she muses, then turning to walk forward.

“Not stupid, just... _ easy to manipulate _ .” he replies, walking beside her. “ _ Normally _ , at least.”

“That’s not assuring at all,” Sarah remarks, looking to the horizon as clouds gather, multi-colored lightning striking some far-off building. “I didn’t know it stormed here,” she then mutters.

“It storms everywhere Sarah, even the Underground.” he replies as they continue on their path. 

“The storms there must be spectacular.” she muses.

“They’re incredible, I’ll show you them one day.” he promises.

“I’m surprised you don’t conjure them,” she says with some level of seriousness. 

“I don’t have quite as much control over the labyrinth as you would think Sarah, it’s a being in and of itself, with a mind and will of its own. It only ever  _ chooses  _ to take orders from me, it doesn’t always.” he explains as they come upon a large porcelain wall. Sarah pauses for a moment, then taking careful, barefooted, steps towards it. 

“I feel like I’m going to break something,” she whispers, Jareth coming to stand beside her as they slowly approach black painted gate. “May we enter?” she shouts, a small window open, painted eyes blinking from behind.

“Perhaps,” they answer back, voice childish. “Who are you?” they ask.

“I’m Sarah,” she replies. “And this is my good friend Jareth, we’ll be very careful, may we visit?” she continues, looking to Jareth as he stares at her strangely. After a moment, the gate opens, the seams of it a crack, surely from some break in the past. Sarah enters first, turning so that she can squeeze through the small opening, then beckoning Jareth to follow. Her eyes widen in amazement at the porcelain-scape before them, china roads and buildings, painted dolls all around. “You sure you don’t wanna take off your heels  _ your majesty _ ?” she asks, glancing down to his boots.

“No, why would I?” he asks, looking to her oddly.

“Because these streets are made of  _ porcelain _ and I’m sure the last thing these nice people need is you cracking them because you stepping a little too hard, especially since I’m sure  _ super glue _ hasn’t bridged the gap yet.” she explains, looking to him expectantly.

“Well, since I don’t  _ stomp  _ everywhere, I think I’ll be fine.” he replies, straightening his posture as a doll approaches.

“What brings you here?” they asks, Sarah glancing to Jareth before kneeling to be level with them.

“We were intrigued by your land. It’s very beautiful, thank you for allowing us to visit.” she replies softly. “Do you happen to sell any wares?” she asks.

“Ay we do,” they do, gesturing to an incredibly short open-air market.

“What do you take as currency?” she asks, looking to the jelly bracelets on her arm.

“I’ll take care of it Sarah,” Jareth insists from above.

“Nothing that you would have, but many of the merchants are willing to trade.” They explain, Sarah then rising.

“Thank you for your help,” she says as they give a nod and walk away. “Come on, I wanna see what they have.” she prompts, walking forward carefully. 

“You’re not  _ really  _ going to trade your bracelets for  _ plates  _ or  _ whatever  _ they sell, are you?” he asks as he follows.

“Well, I was hoping to get something a bit more exciting than plates, but yes I was. I doubt they can get highly refined, colored rubber here anyway, so it’s not like I’m cheating them out of anything.” she assures.

“It’s not, but— why not just let me handle it?” he asks. 

“You’re already doing me a favor by bringing me here, I’m not putting myself anymore in your debt.” she insists. “Besides, I’ve already said  _ thank you _ .” she then adds, concealing a chuckle. “ _ Come on _ , let’s just have fun and buy some delicate wares.”

“Fine,” he agrees, following her as she glances over each stall, pausing at a small doll selling china flowers.

“Oh don’t buy from her miss, she’s cracked!” an older-sounding doll urges, her own porcelain features painted with a heavy 18th century hand. The child-like doll before her turns away in shame, the cracks on her neck apparent.

“Oh I don’t mind,” Sarah insists, kneeling before the girl and offering a deep purple jelly-band with waves nearly identical to the young merchants cracks. “Here,” she offers, the band that had fit on her wrist loosely functioning perfectly as a snug necklace on the girl. “You don’t have to worry about that cracking, alright?” she promises. “Besides, I think they’re pretty,” she adds, smiling as the girl turns her face back to her, smiling. “Now, how many of these bands can I trade you for a flower?” she asks.

“Three,” the girl replies after a moment of contemplation, looking to Sarah hopefully.

“Oh, you drive a hard bargain, but alright.” Sarah agrees, pulling off two more bands, one shaped like a duck, the other like a cat, and bestowing them upon the cracked doll. “I’ll take one of your lovely poppies”

“Deal!” the girl agrees, handing the prettiest one to Sarah, stem light and delicate with petals as thin as an actual flower.

“Oh,  _ thank you _ .” Sarah replies brightly, smelling the flower in exaggeration, though it held no scent. “You know, were I come,  _ everyone  _ has cracks, they show you’ve been places, done stuff.” she assures, the girl smiling brightly.

“Really?” she asks.

“Oh  _ certainly _ ,” Sarah replies, pulling up the light sleeve of her gown and showing the girl a healing cut she had gotten earlier in the week.

“You’re still beautiful though,” she mutters in confusion.

“Well, so I’ve been told, but yes. Don’t be ashamed of your cracks, they just mean you’re more daring than any  _ pristine _ doll in here.” Sarah insists, the girl nodding in agreement as Sarah stands. “Did you want to get anything?” she asks, turning to Jareth, who she found to be staring at her.

“N—” he pauses, smiling at her before continuing. “No, but  _ thank you _ for asking.” he replies. 

“Well, then I think I’ve got what I want from the market, wanna see the rest of the town?” she asks. 

“Of course.” he replies, offering an arm. She takes it, waving to the flower girl. 

“Goodbye!” the girl shouts in excitement as they walk off. 

“Now what was that all about?” he asks after they get away from the porcelain crowds.

“They value their perfection, if they fall, get cracked, they’re seen as lesser than. That’s why I tried to get you to take off your  _ heels _ .” Sarah explains, looking about in wonder as they walk past knee-high buildings. They look like the wind could break them, walls thin and white, painted to be various delicate colors, their inhabitants matching without doubt. The dolls around them are equally as delicate, some with cracks they hide in shame. Some are painted with beautiful, complex, aristocratic makeup, they’re porcelain shaped into elaborate dresses and ensembles, some even with china fans. Others are painted simply, their own china crafted into a peasant's dress, their clothes and features made from thicker china, painted with fainter pigments. 

“Well if I had known—”

“You don’t know, you hardly know anything of those below you.” she mutters harshly as they soon come upon the other side of the wall, porcelain flower still in hand.

“Well, I’m trying.” he replies after a moment of silence.

“ _ Good _ .” she says softly, the guards of the opening standing before them. “May we exit your land? It was very beautiful, but he wore heels, and I’m surprisingly clumsy for a dance minor.” They look to one another, pulling at the crack in the wall and opening it just enough for them to leave. 

“You may,” one of them answers, gesturing towards the opening. Beyond the wall, it’s absolutely pouring rain.

“How is it raining out there but not—”

“The Good Witch Glinda cast a spell over China Country so that it never rains or snows here to keep the acidic nature of water from eroding the delicate porcelain.” Sarah explains softly. “Come one, they may be china, but we are not.” She then adds, stepping out into the onpour. “Come on, let’s find the road again before it gets muddy,” she insists, Jareth following reluctantly. “See, you didn’t melt!” she teases, the goblin king looking absolutely ridiculous with wetted down hair and soaked blouse. 


	2. Chapter 2

The farther they make it into the woods, the muddier it gets, and the more soaked they become. Despite the fact that Sarah’s more likely to get sick from the venture, she’s the only one laughing. She holds her shoes in one hand, her porcelain poppy in the other as she stomps through the mud, Jareth following with a frown. He huffs, and Sarah turns to find him pouting.

“Oh come on!” she insists, trudging through to mud over to him. “This is supposed to be fun.”

“I’ve no idea how you have any ‘fun’ when it’s pouring rain and muddy.” he sighs, Sarah giggling to herself.

“Well, I’m not wearing any shoes, so I’m not worried about getting mud everywhere, and  _ I’m from New England _ , it’s impossible to grow up there without liking the rain.” she stops for a moment, smiling to herself and laughing again. 

“What is it?” Jareth asks curiously.

“It was raining, the night we met--” she explains. “Storming, actually. You came in with a flash of lightning. I’m surprised you don’t love weather like this,” she teases, looking down to her poppy before looking back to him. “Come on, let’s find the road.” she then decides in a more serious tone, gesturing ahead.

“Perhaps we should head back to China Country, at least we could get out of this rai--” he begins before pausing. “Sarah?” he asks in a more panicked tone, tugging at his right leg as it stubbornly remains in the thick mud.

“What Jare--” she begins, pausing in her reply as she turns, eyes flitting over him in concern.

“I’m fine, it’s just my boot--”

“Oh no you’re not, I’ve seen  _ The Neverending Story _ ,” she begins, setting her shoes on the ground and placing the poppy delicately in one of them before stomping over to him. “Give me you hand,” she insists. 

“Really Sarah, I’m fine--”

“That wasn’t a question,” she insists, grabbing his hand, then positioning her own on his forearm. “Hold on to me,” she continues, tensing her arm as she pulls him back, his foot pulling out of his boot as he stumbles forward, towering awkwardly over her in their closeness. 

“Thank you,” he nearly whispers.

“I told you to take your shoes off, heels don’t do well in the mud.” she mutters, then looking back to the trapped boot. 

“Leave it, the goblins will be glad to have a new commission,” he insists softly, looking down to her softly. 

“No, I’ve got it. It looks expensive.” She insists, turning away and crouching down, as she tugs at the boot. 

“Really Sarah it’s fine, you don’t have to muddy yourself for it, it’s just a boot.” he continues.

“No, I’ve almost...got...it!” she snaps back, the boot miraculously coming out, sending Sarah backwards into Jareth’s shins. They both tumble to the ground, Sarah positioned awkwardly just above his legs. “Shit,” she curses, hands and knees now covered in mud, Jareth’s entire back covered as well. “Sorry,” she then mutters softly, pushing herself off him before finding her wrist in Jareth’s grasp.

“You are absolutely covered in mud,” he whispers with a soft smile.

“As are you,” she replies, standing slowly as she feels his eyes bore into her. “Sorry to have ruined your dress,”

“It’s not-- that’s to say, you  _ haven’t. _ ” he insists as he too rises. “Thank you for retrieving my boot,” he then whispers, coming to stand as closely to her as he had before. 

“You’re welcome...not like any of that would have happened if you had just taken off your boots when I had said,” she replies, almost too softly to be heard through the rain. 

“No it wouldn’t have,” he says almost mournfully.

“We should find the road, hope the rain holds out long enough to rinse off.” she then suggests, Jareth offering a hand. 

“As you wish,” he replies as they walk together, Sarah grabbing her shoes and poppy as they go. They trudge through the mud for a few minutes in relatively easy silence before Sarah begins to snicker.

“What?” Jareth asks in concern.

“Nothing, but--” she pauses, glancing to him. “Have you been, I don’t know, doing like… _ research _ into... _ mortals _ ?” she asks, and he looks away in what must be embarrassment.

“Perhaps...Sir Didymus informed me that it is no longer in fashion with humans to kidnap brides the night before the wedding, so I figured that I was perhaps a bit out of date.” he replies honestly.

“ _ Out of fashion _ ?” Sarah scoffs, “It was never  _ in fashion _ , I  _ assure  _ you. Besides, why were you considering kidnapping in the first place?” she asks.

“I... _ wasn’t _ .” he insists looking to her imploringly. “I just wanted to...please you, without having to resort to  _ fantasies  _ and  _ dreams.  _ Is that really all that bad?” he asks softly, the pounding rain seemingly fading into the background. She considers him for a moment, a stray beam of grey light shining through the trees to the spot that remained between them. She takes half a step forward, and so does he. 

“No, it’s really not,” she decides, leaning forward as he did, lips almost meeting when--

“ _ Ow! _ ” Jareth yelps, jumping back as an apple falls to the ground. Sarah turns, dodging just in time as an apple comes hurling her way.

“ _ Oy! _ ” she shouts, lifting her skirts and stomping forward towards the wooden offender. Another apple hurls her way, and she dodges it once more. “Stop that!” 

“Yer trespassing!” the tree badgered, throwing another apple at her.

“ _ Ow! _ No we are  _ not! _ ” Sarah insists, rubbing the spot on her arm where the apple had hit. “We just came from visiting  _ China Country _ and now we’re just trying to find the  _ road  _ so we can get to the Emerald City!” she explains, Jareth coming to stand beside her. “We’ve been granted immunity during our visit by the queen regent Glinda  _ herself _ .” she continues, the tree huffing and rolling its carved eyes. 

“And why would  _ Glinda  _ do  _ that _ ?” he asks, Sarah opening her mouth to speak before Jareth steps forward.

“Because, I made it a condition of our arranged trading deal with the  _ Goblin Kingdom  _ in  _ The Underground _ .” he explains haughtily. “And, because all visiting royalty and diplomats are automatically granted immunity.”

“And just who would  _ you  _ be?” the tree asks, the other trees around him seemingly awakening and huffing.

“Jareth the First, the Proud and True King of the Goblins.” he says smugly, Sarah unable to to laugh a bit at it.

“Well--Well, who is  _ she  _ then?” the tree asks.

“Sarah Williams, the First Champion of the Labyrinth and my  _ guest _ .” he answers, the tree promptly shutting its mouth. Sarah then takes his hand, and he squeezes it in assurance. “Will you allow us to pass... _ unharmed _ ?” he asks, voice every bit as cocky as when they had first met. 

“Why yes...yes of course!” the tree replies, his branches moving to free a path for them. “Is there anything I can do for you?” it asks.

“Yes,” Sarah begins, Jareth turning his head to look at her warmly. “Could you direct us to the road?” she asks politely.

“Yes we can!” the tree answers, almost excitedly, as he and the other trees warp their branches to create a clear path to the road.

“Thank you,” she replies, tugging Jareth’s hand softly as she leads him down the path. As they pass, the branches move again, closing the path behind them. After a time, they emerge upon the yellow brick road, the rain still pouring down in buckets, now hitting them even harder than it had before, there being no trees to slow its fall. Sarah releases his hand, stepping away and setting her shoes down. She lets the rain rinse the mud from the porcelain poppy before setting it in her shoe, then focusing on rinsing the mud off of her. She tilts her head back, the rain running through her hair and washing the dirt out. Despite the fact that it’s completely soaked, it’s yet to curl at all, something her hair refused to do unless she was at prom or in some dream. She rubs at her face, happy to see her hands come back clean, and then realizes that what little mascara she wears must be  _ everywhere. _ She turns to Jareth, somewhat  _ eager  _ to see his reaction to the utter mess she must appear as, only to find him staring at her with what  _ must  _ be  _ wonder _ .

“What?” she asks, the  _ king _ stepping towards her. “Jareth, say  _ something _ , you’re being  _ weird _ .”

“You would make a good  _ queen _ .” he then mutters, nearly  _ looming  _ over her.

“Would I make a good  _ queen  _ or a good servant to the  _ king _ ?” She asks softly, Jareth frowning for a moment.

“You’d never serve  _ me _ , you’d never even serve  _ yourself _ ...just the goblins.” he whispers, then dropping to his knees, gazing up at her imploringly. The mud has washed from his face, from his hands, now only dirtying his knees in the rain. Sarah pushes the wet strands of hair from his face, his own makeup  _ somehow  _ not smeared or smudged. 

“Are you  _ sure  _ about that?” she asks. “Are you sure you even know  _ me  _ enough to be sure about that?” she continues, hands winding through his soaked locks. “Because I’m not sure  _ either  _ of us know me that well to be sure.”

“I’m  _ certain _ .” he replies confidently, expression almost  _ cat-like  _ as she slowly pulls him closer by his hair. He stands as she does, their chests pressed against one another as his gaze remains on her. She presses a hand against his chest as they both lean in, lips  _ almost  _ meeting before she pushes him away, stepping back.

“We should go,” she says after a moment. He looks to her earnestly, but not in disappointment. “The Emerald City can’t be that far off, and we should probably dry off before one of us gets sick.” she explains, Jareth following as she picks up her shoes and flower. He offers his hand, and after a moment, she takes it.

They walk in relative silence for a while, the city gates going from being in the far distance, to the near. The sea of poppies before them are beautiful, if not dangerous still. “You know...I have a life outside of the goblins.” Sarah mutters after a moment.

“I  _ do  _ know,” Jareth replies, looking to her with an odd expression.

“And that I can’t just give... _ everything _ up for  _ anyone _ , not even  _ the goblins _ .” she continues, and Jareth sighs.

“I had figured as much,” he replies, squeezing her hand in assurance as they near the poppy field. “But I won’t expect you to either, you already deal with the goblins more directly  _ now _ , and you’re still busy with your schooling. That’s important, I  _ know  _ it is, especially to  _ you _ , and if something’s important to  _ you  _ it’s important to  _ me  _ as well.”

“Why?” Sarah asks, though not accusingly, more of a genuinely curious tone.

“Because you matter to me, to my kingdom.” He confesses as they traverse farther into the poppy field. “Not very many people do.” She glances to them as they near the gate to the city.

“A lot of people matter to me,” she says softly, and Jareth bows his head, a breath later, she continues. “You’re one of them.” she adds, squeezing his hand assuredly. “I’ve just got a lot to handle right now.”

“Then let us enjoy today and then you can go back to  _ handling  _ things.” he suggests as they come upon the gate.

“I wonder why the poppies didn’t--” Sarah begins before looking back to be sure of the field. 

“They don’t affect magical creatures.” Jareth explains, and that only further Sarah’s confusion.

“But I’m not--”

“Fae? No, but certain privileges come with being the champion of the Labyrinth.”

“ _ Privileges _ ?”

“If you were to go to the underground today and command the Labyrinth to let you through to the city, it would...for  _ you _ . Beings aren’t always born with the magic they harvest.” he continues, and Sarah looks bewildered  at that. “Oh, don’t be worried, it isn’t so strong that you’ll hurt someone for lack of control for it, it’s just that...other magical entities like the Labyrinth, stationary ones with minds of their own, have a sort of respect for you.” 

“You know, I didn’t exactly plan on acquiring magic when I solved your Labyrinth.” she mutters, pulling on the bell.

“Well, it’s your Labyrinth now, and no one ever plans to  _ acquire _ magic.” he smiles at that thought.

“Did you?” she asks.

“No, but I didn’t mind it.” he replies. “We’re born with it, but not everyone has such...extravagant abilities.” A little window opens, and that draws both of their attentions.

“We have the blessing of Glinda to visit this city, may we come in?” Sarah asks. The man eyes her, then looking to Jareth before looking back to her.

“And you are?” he asks.

“Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth.” she replies, and the guard’s eyes widen before opening the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

The city is magnificent and fantastical, and surprisingly silly for somewhere as serious as Sarah knows Oz to be. They pass booths selling trinkets, little bracelets and pendants of magical green glass that sparkles like the very emeralds the city is named for. Sarah passes them with a mere glance, but hangs back as she feels her hand tugged by Jareth’s stationary position. He looks over the glass ornaments and then back to her. The green of the city brings out the bits of red in her hair(Sarah isn’t sure if it’s natural, or remnants from when she defiantly dyed her hair bright red in the midst of her parents’ divorced at 13). He picks up a ring and glances to her, the patterns ingrained in almost celtic in appearance.

“A ring’s a little on the nose, don’t you think?” she teases, and she swears she sees him  _ blush _ .

“I would not choose plain a ring to propose with, and besides that, faerie proposals are a bit different than common human ones.” He replies, setting it down and looking to her warmly. “I’d want your ring to be a surprise anyway.” he then added with a mischievous grin.

“You might not,” she countered, looking over the booth. “I’m not very extravagant, and I certainly wouldn’t ever want to be stuck with a ring I didn’t even like, proposal or not.” She turned from him, looking over the booth once more and spotting a necklace set in blackened iron. She picked it up, marveling at it, and smiled. “This—” she glanced up to his frightened expression. “I like.”

“Just being this close to pure iron makes me nervous, and you want to wear it? Surely you’re aware of—”

“Surely I am, but I think it’s pretty.” she looked it over once more, and before she could say anything else, he was handing coins to the merchant.

“Well, luckily enough for me it isn’t a ring.” He muttered.

“Even if it was, I’d wear it on my other hand.” she assured, and  _ that  _ made him smile. She put it on, struggling with the foreign clasp for a moment before finally getting it. “Come on, I want to reach the center of the city before the sun goes down.” Sarah then prompted, tugging him along.

They walked fairly slowly, both of them looking about in awe at the jeweled city. Green dominates the city-scape, but bits of gold sneaks its way into the architecture, and its citizens wear their own colors. After a bit of walking, Sarah’s expression drops.

“What are you thinking?” Jareth asks, looking to her with concern. 

“An entire city built from jewels and gold and I’m sure the citizens that live beyond it are suffering while the few that can afford it live here.” She mutters, looking to him. “Even your labyrinth with all its tricks and cruelties never displayed such an exaggerated opulence as this.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” he mutters, then glancing about himself. “I’m sure you wouldn’t even have to leave the city’s walls, the further from the center you get, the more gilded this city really becomes.” Sarah nodded in agreeance. “But, tis the fate of all kingdoms I suppose, that the few that can afford it live in luxury, while those below them are confined to whatever walls they can afford.”

“I don’t believe in fate.” she mutters, moving forward, Jareth following.

“I do,” he replies softly, and she regards him curiously.

“Tell me why.” she insists as they walk.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I said.” he replies as they begin to near the center of the city. “And if you did, you’d say it’s all flattery.”

“What, do you believe in it because of me?” she scoffs, then pausing and looking to him.

“Not just anyone could defeat me,” he replies, nearly confirming her suspicions.

“That just means I’m capable, not that there’s some grand plan set in stone somewhere.” she insists and he remains silent. “What? Do you think it was destiny that brought us together?” she asks.

“You know there are forces beyond either of our control or comprehension, and yet you stand here and act as though you are certain that none of those forces could have pushed us together.” he sighs.

“The only force that pushed us together were ones created ourselves. I don’t really think people belong together if some great cosmic power is required to bring them together. They have to do it themselves, and  _ we  _ did...even if it was accidental.” she reasons, watching him closely. “In a way, we  _ chose  _ each other, regardless of what capacity that’s in, isn’t that  _ better  _ than some great power choosing for us?” she prompts, and he smiles.

“I forget how independent your kind are, sometimes I wished our decisions mattered that much in the grand scheme of things.” he remarks softly.

“To the world? They don’t, but to ourselves and each other and our kingdom—” she stops herself, his eyes widening at her statement. She doubles down and continues. “They do.” she finishes. “And they matter to me especially, and you said anything that matters to me matters to—”

“Myself...I know.”  he says softly, grinning to himself and tugging her along. “Come along then, let’s make some decisions.” he decides.

“Preferably on somewhere to eat.” Sarah agrees, fiddling with her necklace.

“You know that thing’s going to leave green marks on your skin,” he teases as they continue along.

“Well, then I’ll blend right in now won’t I?” she counters with a little grin as a group of children approach. They’re armoured, and they surround another child no more than fourteen. They step aside, and Sarah nearly gapes at the fair-haired queen. “Queen Ozma,” she mutters in amazement, stepping forward and releasing Jareth’s hand.

“Princess,” the monarch insists. “My apologies if we’ve interrupted, but when I heard we had visitors, I couldn’t help but impart on your day.”

“No apologies needed,” Sarah replies, bowing slightly. “We only wish we were more presentable.”

“I can see you got caught in the rain,” The Princess observes. “Come, we’ll get you changed and have dinner.”

“Are you sure?” Jareth asks. “Our presence here was supposed to be unknown, I don’t know what the implications of our dining would bring among the other kingdoms.”

“Well, if you wanted to remain unknown, you shouldn’t be running around telling everyone of your champion.” the princess quips, smiling to Sarah. “And I’ll keep our dinner a secret if you’d like.” she promises, stepping forward. Despite her title, she was quite young, and a bit shorter than Sarah.

“We accept your invitation,” Sarah agrees, then glancing to Jareth and nodding.

“Good.” The princess replies, gesturing to her guards. “Come now, let’s walk, it’s not far.” she assures, then looking to Sarah’s necklace and smiling. “It’s good to see you were smart enough to wear protection, not all of Oz is good and kind.”

“We’ve seen that for ourselves.” Sarah remarks, and Jareth gives her a pointed look as they entered a jeweled fortress. 

“I can tell.” The Princess replies, the guards taking their standing positions in the fortress. “I’ll arrange you two something to change into while your clothes are cleaned.” she then assures. “You’re from above ground now, aren’t you Miss Williams?” she asks. 

“I am,” Sarah replies. 

“Good, I’ll have something made up in the style for you to wear, would you two like to bathe before dinner?” The Princess asks, and Jareth perks up.

“Yes,” he replies simply with a mischievous grin.

“Separately,” Sarah adds, eyeing him. “If at all possible,  _ please _ .”

“Of course,” The Princess agrees, leading them down a hall to a large room. “There should be two separate baths drawn.” She assures, Sarah and Jareth shuffling into the opulent green space. “I’ll leave you to it.” she adds, Sarah bowing lightly as The Princess turns and leaves, the door magically shutting behind her. Sarah steps forward, and sighs in relief to find two separate rooms with baths drawn. 

“Princess Ozma is very nice.” Sarah comments, setting her shoes down next to the tub she had claimed.

“I’m surprised that you’re aware of her just by appearance alone.” Jareth comments, setting his own things down next to his tub, separated only by a thin wall.

“What other magical monarch looks like she’s eternally fourteen?” Sarah asks, undoing the clasps at the back of her dress.

“You’d be surprised how young they start, but I see your point,” Jareth replies, undoing the ties of his blouse.

“I’ve a feeling I wouldn’t, humans have done the same.” she replies, undoing her necklace and setting it with her shoes.

“Really? I had thought they phased that out centuries ago.” Jareth mutters, pulling off his leggings and sinking into the tub.

“We did...mostly.” Sarah says softly, pulling her dress off and sinking into hers.

“You know...usually I have help with this,” Jareth teases after a moment, and Sarah laughs.

“Oh god— I don’t even want to imagine what  _ that  _ entails.” Sarah snorts, soaking in the soapy tub for a moment before beginning to wash her hair. “Which  _ poor, poor  _ goblin’s job is it to help you  _ bathe _ ?” she then asks Jareth sighing.

“Not the  _ bloody goblins _ —” he begins before stopping. 

“If not the goblins than who—” Sarah pauses, then continues. “You really are insatiable, aren’t you?” she scoffs, moving to then scrub the grime of the day off herself.

“ _ Insatiable _ , I wasn’t the one who  _ wished for me to appear _ .” He counters, beginning to clean himself as well. 

“Okay, I did  _ not _ wish Toby away because I was so  _ thirsty  _ I just  _ had  _ to see you, I wished him away because I was frustrated and tired and a little whiny.” she insists, scrubbing the soap from her hair. “Besides,  _ you  _ were the one who chose to obey the wish of a  _ teenager _ .”

“I do not get to  _ choose  _ which wishes I obey.” he mutters with a sigh. “Regardless of who wishes them, that’s the thing humans never understand, you  _ all  _ have the option to  _ choose  _ what you do.  _ We  _ are obligated: by our throne, by our people,  _ by our magic _ .”

“Oh how  _ terrible  _ it must be to be  _ bound  _ by wealthy and magic and  _ obligation _ .” Sarah mutters, then rinsing her hair. “I  _ can’t  _ imagine how  _ hard  _ that must be.”

“No...you  _ cannot _ .” he replies darkly. “You cannot imagine what it’s like watch your people live and die as you remain, to watch child after child fail to solve the labyrinth that you have no real control over, to watch their siblings turn to clueless goblins who you then have to take care of as their monarch, to watch someone finally beat it, beat you despite the bitter obstacles you put in place, only for them to be powerless against what power you  _ do  _ have and  _ leave _ .”

Sarah remains silent for a moment, not moving, then— “If you had had the power to, would you have forced me to stay?” she asks seriously, glad that neither can observe the other’s expression.

“Perhaps,” he replies simply, and Sarah takes a breath.

“Perhaps isn’t good enough,  _ yes or no _ .” She insists.

“Fae morality isn’t as simple as human’s—” he begins.

“ **_Yes or no_ ** ” she insists once more, and he sighs.

“No, I suppose I wouldn’t have, though I’ll admit the temptation was great.” He replies after a moment. 

“Good...thank you,” she mutters, splashing the now lukewarm water in her face. 

“Now Sarah, what did I tell you of—”

“Shut.” she replies before he can finish. “And stay there for a few minutes, I’m getting dressed.” she insists, stepping out of the tub and drying herself with the provided, jade, towels. She wraps one around her hair and another around herself, entering the main room they were given to prepare in and finding that they had been left with an emerald dress in modern style, and suit to match. Sarah laughed, picking up her gown and pulling it on. She wasn’t expecting the low cut, but she didn’t mind it. She heads back to her bathroom, taking her shoes and putting on her necklace once more. “You can come out now, they left us clothes.”

“Is that what you were laughing at?” he asks, sounds of water being disturbed echoing through the room as he got out of his tub. Sarah kept her back to the main room, there being no outer doors on their separated bathrooms.

“Yes, though I’m sure you’ll look quite sharp in your suit.” Sarah replies, chuckling. 

“I certainly think I do,” Jareth agrees, startling her as she turns to find him standing before her.

“That was quick,” she remarks. “And your hair actually looks nice,” she adds with a sigh, hers still a wet mess.

“Here, turn around, I’ll do yours.” he insists, Sarah agreeing and doing so. As his hands sift through her hair, she feels it dry and begin to shape to his will. He begins braiding it simply down the back, then pulling his hand back in pain. Sarah turns, finding a small, green, burn mark on one of his fingers.

“I’m sorry,” she immediately mutters, rushing forward.

“It’s my fault, I had forgotten about your necklace. Here, turn around and let me finish, I’m sure Princess Ozma is waiting for us.” he insists, and Sarah turns, Jareth securing the last of the braid with an emerald ribbon that seemed to have apparated from thin air.

“Thank you,” she says.

“Sarah, don’t, I’ve already warned you—”

“I know, and maybe I’m trying to subtly agree to the debt of having to braid your hair for you.” she counters, Jareth smiling.

“That’s not how that works.” he mutters.

“Your hair looks soft, are you going to turn me down?” she asks spitefully.

“Perhaps.” he teases.

“Yes or no” she insists. 

“No” he answers finally, offering an arm. “Come now, let’s dine with royalty. It will be a first for you,”

“No it won’t.” Sarah chuckles. “Does my poisoned peach not count?” she teases mercilessly.

“ _ Certainly not _ .” he replies seriously as they leave their room, some of the same guards from before guiding them to the dining room. As they enter, Sarah bows again before taking a seat where she assumed her plate was. The table there was longed, and stacked high with foods of all sorts, most of it varying shades of green. Princess Ozma sat at the end of it, two seats on either side of her open, positioning Sarah and Jareth across from each other. Jareth took his seat, hand automatically reaching for the wine(which, luckily, wasn’t green). 

“Where do you two plan to travel to after this?” Ozma asks, sipping at her own wine. If Sarah hadn’t have been wiser as to her real age, she’d be concerned. 

“The Tin Castle and then the edges of The Deadly Desert.” Sarah replies. “Though, it is getting late, so I’m not so sure—”

“We’ll make it to both, I promise.” Jareth assures, sipping at his wine still. “Oz is safe to travel at night, yes?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Ozma confesses. “But you may stay the night or borrow some of my guards if you’d like.” she offers, reaching forward and plucking a bunch of green grapes from a bowl and setting them on her plate.

“I don’t think that would be necessary...but if you know of any shortcuts that would be helpful.” Sarah replies, doing the same.

“Mmm, shortcuts I do know. I’ll pull out the maps of Oz after dinner.” Ozma promises.

“That would be greatly appreciated.” Sarah replies, popping grapes into her mouth without regard for her utensils as she glanced over the feast. “Are those— do you have  _ peaches _ ?” Sarah asks, Ozma nodding as Sarah reaches for one and takes it. Jareth watches her closely, swallowing at nothing as she takes the small golden knife from her set and starts to cut a piece off. She pops the piece into her mouth, focusing on Ozma as she spoke. “The clothes are fantastic, very human and  _ very  _ modern.”

“I’m glad you like them, you’re free to keep them. Your own clothes will be returned to you,  _ clean and dry _ after dinner.” Ozma assured. 

“I’m happy to hear that, I can actually wear this above ground, though to  _ what _ , I’m not entirely sure.” Sarah replies, cutting off another bit of peach and eating it. “And you styling of the pieces was incredible, the matching of them, I mean.” Sarah continues, looking to Jareth to confirm and finding him staring at her, hand tense around his wine chalice. “Don’t you agree?” Sarah asks curiously, cutting off and taking another bite of her peach.

“Hmm? Jareth asks, looking away for a moment. “Oh yes, quite.” he agrees absent-mindedly. “Uh— pass the ham?”

Sarah does so, Jareth not bothering to pay attention as he took a single slice and went back to observing her. “As I was saying, your taste in above ground fashion is incredible, how do you keep up with the times up there when you must run a kingdom down here?” Sarah asks, eating yet another slice, Jareth dropping his knife and Sarah giving him little regard as she continued to converse with The Princess.

“Well, time is different here, like it is most other places, so it’s a bit hard to keep up with the  _ newest  _ of fashions, but Dorothy travels back every-so-often, so she keeps me informed.” Ozma replies. 

“Dorothy? Oh yes, I had forgotten that she moved her family into the palace. It must be so nice to be that close to your friend.” Sarah remarks, eating another slice.

“It is, ruling can be isolating in a way. Your subjects don’t really see you as a person.” She replies, glancing to Jareth. “Wouldn’t you say so?”

“Yes...I would— in a way.” he agrees, plate still untouched. “Everything is your fault regardless of if you’ve any control over it.”

“Well, I’d argue that you have more control than you use,” Sarah counters, finishing her peach and setting the pit and knife down. “I mean, I know  _ Oz  _ is a magical place, but even it has its slums and the like, and all while you’ve an entire city built of jewels and gold.”

“Well,  _ we  _ don’t, but would you do with an abundance of jewels that could help those who live in your presumed slums?” The Princess asks, Jareth turning to Sarah in concern.

“Well of course, you wouldn’t want to flood the market all at once,” Sarah begins, lifting her wine glass and taking a sip. “And certainly, the citizens of Oz wouldn’t want to buy emeralds or really any other jewels knowing they’ve a city of them, but certainly you could reach other markets?” she proposes, glancing to Jareth before looking back to The Princess. “You wouldn’t even have to rid yourself of any significant amount of the city’s value, just a little. You could trade a fraction of this place in jewels alone with enough raw materials to make your lowest of citizens’ lives more livable. If I had to make an estimate, if you started the process today, it shouldn’t take more than twenty years to reap in significant benefits.” She finishes, setting her glass down and waiting for a response before continuing. “Or one could continue living as one does and have a violent rebellion on your hands in fifty. Oz is magical, but no nation is perfect, regardless of how  _ good _ its leaders may be.  _ Good _ and  _ right  _ aren’t always the same...in fact, I think they rarely are.”

“You’re very sure of your opinions,” Ozma replies, glancing from her to Jareth. “You’ll make a very good queen one day.”

“Oh I’m not so sure,” Sarah replies, Jareth looking to her as though he had been shot. “I think I’d technically be...what,  _ King Consort _ ?” Sarah asks, glancing to Jareth. 

“No,” he replies, clearing his throat and regarding her warmly. “Queen,” he then assures, the table silent for a few moments before The Princess clears her throat.

“I’m sure you two would like to get along with your visit,” She stood slowly, Sarah rising as she did.

“Yes, of course.” Sarah replies, glancing to Jareth, who rose just a moment after.

“Your clothes should be washed and dry by now, come, let’s determine your path from here.” The Princess beacons, leading them out of the dining room, through the halls, and to a large jade library. The shelves are filled wall-to-wall, some with large tomes, some with scrolls. Sarah gaukes for a moment before pulling herself together. The Princess pulls a large scroll from a shelf, then rolling it out on a table. Sarah looks over it, the lands shifting ever-so-slightly. The whole thing glimmered, but the way it did felt unnatural and foreign to her. She frowns then finding Jareth standing besides her.

“You’ll get used to it,” he assures, gloved hand dancing lightly over the map. “Seeing the magics of lands not your own.”

“It’s strange thinking of the labyrinth as  _ my own _ .” she mutters, Jareth shaking his head and chuckling.

“It isn’t for me,” he replies in an assuring tone.

“You’ve had it for—”

“I mean— seeing it as  _ yours _ .”

“You’re suspiciously comfortable with the idea of a human having so much control over your land.” Sarah whispers, looking to him in concern. “I’m aware of the discrepancies between fae and human morality, even when I’m at my best, I’m still not quite  _ right  _ for your realm.”

“Ah, but you are  _ good  _ for it.” He whispers back, then turning his attention back to The Princess.

“Ah! Here,” she announces with excitement, ringed finger tracing a short path from the palace to the Tin Castle. “There are tunnels that connect the Tin Castle to here,” she begins, then tracing her finger through a short, shifting, path in the woods between the castle and desert. “And a short path that connects the castle to the edge of the desert, shouldn’t take too long.” she assures.

“Is there anything we should be warned of before we leave?” Sarah asks.

“Nothing specific, Jareth is aware of the general dangers of Oz, it’s just more dangerous at night.” The Princess replies, then rolling up the scroll.

“You’ve been very generous with us tonight,” Jareth remarks. “The Goblin Kingdom won’t soon forget.” 

The Princess smiles. “I would hope so, a good memory is good for commerce...or so Glinda tells me.” she leads them out of the room, two servants handing the pair their clothes from before, folded properly in green silk bags. “Come on, I’m sure you’ll want to get going.” she gestures, and they follow as she leads them down sets and sets of stairs, the emerald walls seemingly lighting the way with their reflective nature. The emerald ceases, however, when they finally arrive at the tunnels. The stone now surrounding them is grey and old, almost remnant of an  _ oubliette _ . Sarah glances about it, trying to determine age or wear or  _ purpose _ . The Princess passes two separate entrances before coming to one that seemed much too  _ small  _ to fit even the youthful princess. “Here we are!” she announces gleefully, looking down the narrow tunnel and frowning. “Oh that won’t work at all,  _ silly thing _ .” she mutters, smiling to Sarah before turning her attentions back to the tunnel ahead _.  _ She frowns for a moment, then placing a hand on two opposite walls and  _ pulling _ until the stone gives and  _ stretches  _ to a width that Sarah and Jareth could traverse through side-by-side. She smiles at it for a moment before realizing it was still too short. “Would you mind terribly holding this?” she asks, pointing to the bottom of the tunnel. Sarah kneels down, placing a hand on it as the princess goes to the tips of her toes, pushing at the top of the tunnel until it stretches enough vertically for the pair to travel through comfortably. “There we are, that should do...forgot that it was sized down for Munchkins…” she laughs, then gesturing to the tunnel. “On you are then” she prompts, Sarah stepping in timidly, Jareth following.

“Goodbye!” Sarah calls out as she takes Jareth’s hand and tugs him along. 

 

The tunnel lets out at the edge of the forest, facing said woods. Sarah steps out, taking a few steps forward before turning and seeing the tin castle,  _ gleaming _ in the moonlight. Sarah wanders towards it, the castle surrounded by a moat, reflective like a black mirror. She stands at the edge of it, the Oz night air chill and crisp. The dress does little to quell it, but she doesn’t mind. She doesn’t shiver until she feels Jareth’s hand rest around her waist.

“I miss when you’d look that amazed at me.” He mutters, though not bitterly.

“Then do something to amaze me,” she teases, gaze slipping from the gleaming castle to him.

“I brought you here, didn’t I?” he asks wryly, pulling her closer.

“You didn’t bring me here to  _ amaze _ me, you brought me here to calm my nerves...help me  _ not  _ be so completely and utterly  _ stressed  _ for half a second...I should almost think that a more  _ noble  _ intention, and aren’t _ kings  _ supposed to be  _ noble _ ?” she asks in return, Jareth then turning away and grinning at the castle. 

“You know,  _ I  _ could make a  _ tin castle _ .” he jests. 

“Yes, but  _ yours  _ wouldn’t be so pretty. Glitter be damned, there isn’t a  _ moon  _ in the underground.” Sarah remarks.

“I suppose you’re right.” He chuckles, Sarah stepping away from the edge of the moat.

“Come on, let’s find that path, I wanna see that desert and go  _ home _ .” she calls, Jareth following quickly.

“You know, it really  _ is  _ a shame the underground doesn’t have a moon.” he calls back as he follows.

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” she asks in return as she starts down the path towards the end of Winky County.

“Your eyes don’t glitter quite the same without it,” he answers as the wooded path lets out to a small field that then fades into the desert. Sarah smiles, looking back to him.

“If you miss it, you’ll just have to visit me above ground more, we’ve always got a moon.” She replies, standing at the very edge of the vast and awful desert.

“Until very recently, I didn’t think I’d be well received.” He replies, staying back a few steps to let her immerse herself in the experience alone. 

“You wouldn't,” she utters softly. “But you will be when invited.” she finishes, taking a deep breath as Jareth comes to stand beside her.

“You know, with all of it’s challenges, my realm has nothing as terrifying as this.” he mutters, looking out to the ocean of sand.

“I don’t think it’s terrifying...it’s just vast, like the void of space, and empty…” Sarah whispers, Jareth looking to her in awe. “ _ There is nothing in the desert, and no man needs nothing _ ...Few men can look into the vast emptiness of time and space and see potential and not horror.” She takes in a final deep breath before turning to him and smiling to herself. “Come on, let’s go home.” she prompts, offering a hand. 

Jareth takes it, pulling her to him softly as Oz melts into the underground. Sarah glances around the empty castle for a moment, gathering her balance, before looking back to him. “Thank you,” she says, Jareth laughing to himself until he feels her lips on his cheek.

“Thank you for accompanying me, it would have been a boring trip if you hadn’t” he replies, leaning down and kissing her forehead. “Come, let’s gather your things and get you home.” he then prompts, Sarah following as he leads her back to the closet she had left her things in. “Would you like to change before you go?” he asks, handing her her bundle of clothes. 

“Nah, Chris shouldn’t be back yet, and if she is, I’ll just say I went on a date.” Sarah replies, taking them.

“That would be a way to describe this to a mortal who wouldn’t understand I suppo—”

“Because it was a date,” she insists. “You didn’t mean for it to be, but it was, and I’m cool with that.” 

“So...are we courting then?” he asks, bewildered.

“If you’re asking if you can stab someone to defend my honor now,  _ no _ , but we  _ can  _ be  _ loosely  _ dating if you’d like.” she replies awkwardly. 

“I’d like to... _ very much _ .” he says quickly, an  _ unbearable _ silence falling between them for a moment.

“Cool, don’t tell the goblins yet I don’t want them freaking out.” Sarah then says abruptly, pushing past Jareth with flaming cheeks.

“Would you like—”

“I’ll go through the mirror!” she calls back, Jareth watching as she rushes off. 


End file.
